The Prince Lives
by aguamenticharm
Summary: Severus Snape was not killed by Nagini. He still teaches Potions at Hogwarts, and still has his fearsome reputation. What happens when Harry Potter leaves Snape in charge of the discipline of a certain, trouble-making James Sirius Potter? Next-gen and Snape. Warnings: Contains corporal punishment and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Lives**

"Mr. Potter," he says in a silky undertone, soft yet demanding attention.

"Yeah?" I look up from the piece of parchment I have been scribbling on to face him.

He narrows his eyes dangerously, and I find this a cue to add a hasty "Sir?"

"I would just like to inform you that, because of your immature pranks and wrongdoing in the last semester, your father has allowed me to discipline you in any way I find appropriate," he tells me, smirking just slightly.

I shake my head. I didn't catch that. Something about my dad and my pranks. This can't be good.

"You do not understand me?" Snape raises his eyebrows. "Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

With that, he leaves me with my very confused and apprehensive thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I will be updating (with longer chapters) soon, so no worries! Some facts: the first person narrator is James Sirius Potter, in case you haven't realized already. Also, this story is obviously going to be AU, and will contain spanking and some swearing.

Do not continue if this offends you.


	2. Chapter 2

I sprint down to the Great Hall, and by the time I'm there, I'm panting and sweating just a bit. I take a few deep breaths outside, before I walk over to Gryffindor table. I sit down in my usual spot next to Lexie and Brad.

"Why are you late?" Lexie asks, genuinely concerned.

I roll my eyes at her, but she looks pointedly at me, still expecting an answer.

Honestly. You would think that she was my older sister or something.

"I forgot the time," I lie easily, only half-trying.

Lexie doesn't seem to completely accept my excuse, but she doesn't push it.

The truth is, I had actually pulled a small prank on the owls in the Owlery. Just to show Dad that I wasn't backing down even if he tried to intimidate me by sending Snape.

I had figured that Snape had been told by my dad to communicate his displeasure of my bad behavior. Dad knows that Snape scares me just a bit, no matter how much I try to hide it. I mean, the words he says aren't always very kind, and his awfully low and menacing voice and billowy black robes don't really give the impression of a nice guy.

Well, the owls were going to be pooping blue shit all over the castle for the next few days just to show Dad that I wasn't scared.

"Did you do anything good?" Brad whispers to me after Lexie starts talking to her other friend, Melissa.

"Not my best, but you'll hear and know about it," I reply, giving him a wink.

"Tell me?"

"Nope. Just wait and see."

Brad and I have been partners-in-crime for every major prank that we've pulled. He does a lot of the risky stuff, because he's a Muggleborn and his parents don't care too much about what he's up to in here, as long as he's not kicked out. But, after a whole semester of pranks together at Hogwarts, the professors who catch Brad know that I'm usually partly responsible as well.

Brad keeps whispering to me. "Dude, James, that girl was so obnoxious to me today."

I look over to where he's gesturing, and see the blonde girl whom he was forced to partner with for our Charms activity.

"How?" I'm slightly curious. That girl's got a cute face and isn't exactly what you'd call fat. She's chatting animatedly with another girl.

"She kept trying to talk to me about how she should've made the Slytherin quidditch team and how they could've beat us if she were on."

I sigh. "Stupid."

"I know, right! We should test out your Uncle George's new thing on her."

"Sounds good."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll put it down."

* * *

Right after I walk out the Great Hall, I hear my name expressed in a cold tone.

"Potter," Snape drawls. "I wish to speak with you privately."

"About what?" I demand, trying to prove to him (and myself) that I'm not going to do whatever he says because I'm intimidated.

"Mind your attitude," he snaps back at me. "Just come."

Brad nudges me over, and quickly, quietly says, "Oh, you're in for it now."

I glare at him, but turn to follow Snape down the corridor anyways.

* * *

Once we reach a silent part of the castle, he comes upon me.

"What are you up to?" he demands.

"What?" I ask innocently. Too innocently.

"James Sirius Potter," Snape practically spits out my name. "Don't _ever_ try to lie to me."

"But, I really don't know what you're talking about!"

That was true. Did the owls already start plopping down blue stuff, or did Snape suspect we were going to pull a prank on that annoying girl?

"You were whispering. With Brad. Tell me why," he specifies, glaring at me hard enough to make my blood run cold.

Oh. Brad should've been less obvious with that. _Brad, you're an idiotic asshole__,_ I curse.

"We were just... you know..." I'm shut up by the look Snape gives me.

"You'd better shut that arrogant, deceptive mouth of yours before you say anymore," he slowly advises me. He leans forward so that his forehead is almost touching mine. "I do not tolerate liars."

"I wasn't..." my courage fails me._ So much for being a Gryffindor,_ I reprimand myself.

"Just think before you do anything that will make me... displeased," he tells me, his tone foreshadowing what would happen.

With that, he sweeps away, his dark robes seeming to consume him and suck him into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** There's more coming!


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly make my way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Snape's words are fresh in my mind, and, frankly, they are creeping me out.

He has never done this before. He has always left the discipline to Professor Willis, my Head of House. Professor Willis, well, she isn't too bad. I mean, she gives out some detentions, and takes off points and stuff, but she isn't scary like Snape.

Why did Snape choose this time to corner me and demand to know what I'm doing?

Why not the million times before when I've been planning something with Brad? I mean, if we were just planning, I would just tell Brad that Snape was suspecting something and we should delay the prank. But, I've already done something!

_Argh_, I think to myself. _Why did I have to pull the owl prank today? Snape's gonna think I pulled it after he told me not to, and he's gonna kill me if he finds out!_

I sigh as I approach the Fat Lady. I grumble the password, and step into the common room.

Instantly, Lexie and Brad are upon me.

"What did he say?"

"What did he do?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Just go away!" I cry exasperatedly.

I go up to the dormitories, and start my homework up there.

I hear Brad come up a few minutes later.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Nothing," I mutter.

"No, seriously. We're in this together, right?"

I hesitate. It sure would be nice to spill my thoughts to someone.

Well, I guess he isn't my best friend for nothing.

"See, Snape took me to some deserted hallway and basically scared the crap outta me saying that he didn't want me pulling pranks," I say, all in one frustrated breath.

Brad thinks for awhile, before coming up with a suggestion. "Okay, so let's just not do anything to the annoying girl. For now."

"But, I've already done something."

"Oh," Brad seems to remember why I was late to dinner. "Well, he can't prove it was you, can he?"

"I guess not..." my reasoning tells me that there is no way the prank could be traced to me, but my instinct tells me that Snape'll be able to find out, anyway.

"Just forget about it," Brad advises me. "You've got to focus on the match next week. Ravenclaw's Keeper is really good."

"No, Margo is definitely better," I defend our team's own Keeper. "She's only let in three goals so far."

With that, we launch into a discussion about quidditch, and my worries about my prank and Snape are temporarily forgotten.

* * *

I sleep easily that night, letting silly, fake worries about a team we were sure to beat occupy my mind.

After I wake up, though, more significant worries are brought back into my mind.

At breakfast, Lexie and I are discussing whether we should visit Hagrid today, since it's a Saturday.

"I'm telling you, James, he'll really appreciate it!" Lexie explains to me.

"But, we've got quidditch practice, and we'll be all sweaty and tired afterwards!" Lexie and I are both on the team, since we got special permission from Headmaster Keas to play as first-years. Lexie is the Seeker and I'm a Beater.

"Have you ever heard of showering?" she questions me rather impatiently.

But, before I can reply, the mail owls swoop in and deliver packages.

Or, at least they try.

Before anyone can receive an envelope or box or anything, the owls begin shitting. Shitting blue shit.

Blue shit.

Oh.

Oh shit.

That was me.

I'm actually genuinely surprised for a second, though (I forget things easily... don't judge), and I think my facial expression might've actually fooled quite a few.

But, aside from my facial muscles contracting, other things are happening. Everybody is ducking under the tables, screaming, and trying to avoid the nasty-looking unidentified substance.

What they don't know is that it's completely harmless: it's composed mainly of some Muggle food coloring and, strangely enough, cream.

I was craving ice cream when I thought of it, okay?

Well, people are ducking (and I am following their example), plates are being overturned, and the Headmaster and professors are trying to restore order.

The owls have already dropped off their packages, though no one is receiving them in all the chaos.

Students are laughing and still shrieking with joy and trying to create even more of a scene.

And even after the owls leave, everyone is still being loud.

So, maybe that's why, right after I get back from under the table, I don't hear the footsteps approaching me.

Maybe that's why I don't register his presence until he's right behind me.

Maybe that's why my turning around and tilting my head up is much more dramatic than it needs to be.

Maybe that's why his cold drawl of "Mister Potter..." is even more intimidating than normal.

But, it would be hard to explain why it suddenly becomes quiet and all eyes are immediately on Snape and me.

_Everyone_ is staring at us. And, in spite of the noise a second before, a sudden hush ripples through the Hall, leaving my cheeks to color and my fright to escalate.

"You'll be coming with me," Snape informs me softly, deliberately, in his most terrifying and dangerous voice.

And I am yanked up, none-too-gently, by my collar. He leads me, with an extremely firm and acutely painful grasp on my arm, out the Hall.

And the whispers that are carried across the spacious room sound like the introduction to my own funeral hymn.

* * *

**A/N:** And... I'll leave you off there! Would you consider that a cliffie?

Well, anyway, here's some more background/info/whatever, in response to a review:

This story is AU. And, although I try to keep everyone in character, I won't always succeed. The reason Harry has allowed Snape to discipline his child is because they have formed a trusting relationship. Harry knows that Snape is a good person, and relies on him to keep James Sirius in line. James is a really mischievous child, and Harry does not want to see him expelled from Hogwarts. Harry knows that Snape can intimidate James, and therefore will be able to help James stay out of trouble with punishment that he sees fit to administer. So... yeah. That's basically why Harry has given Snape permission to do what he will do in the next chapters.

Oh, and why are these chapters so short? Okay, I know the first chapter was absurdly short, but I was just starting with a small "sample" chapter and introduction to the story. I'm trying to write longer ones now. It's just that really long chapters take MUCH longer for me to write. And I really do want to keep this story updated regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Corporal punishment and some swearing in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

As Snape marches me out the Great Hall, I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified.

I'm wriggling as much as I can in his super tight grip on my upper arm, because it's starting to hurt so much.

I focusing on just breathing, trying not to pass out, and trying not to look at him. You can tell that he's insanely angry, furious, irate, whatever. Whatever he is, he's _scary_.

We approach his quarters, and I'm starting to shiver in a cold sweat. He doesn't usually take me down to his quarters to give me a punishment. He usually assigns me detention or something, and then I show up here later to write lines or do something like that.

He practically throws me into the room, and slams the door shut. I realize, a few seconds later, that he has cast silencing and locking charms.

_Shit. Shit. Oh, Merlin. What have I done?_

"Potter," Snape growls.

I whimper almost imperceptibly at his tone. _Almost_ imperceptibly.

_Stupid James._ I'm angry at myself. _You're a fucking Gryffindor. Suck it up._

"What?" I ask, trying to sound rebellious. It turns out quite feeble, although it takes all my willpower to utter the word.

Snape stares at me coldly for a while.

"Manners," he reminds me quietly. "You don't want to get into more trouble than you already are in."

There is a long silence as I try to think of something to say. Nothing comes to mind.

"So," he continues after a while. "Why are you here?"

I'm silent, wondering if I have enough guts to scream, "WHY AM I HERE? HUH? HOW WOULD I KNOW?"

Nope.

I can't do that.

I keep quiet, fidgeting with my hands, staring at my fingernails.

"Potter!" he uses a sharp tone here, making me jump. "Why are you here? That was not a rhetorical question!"

I flinch involuntarily.

"I... I don't know why I'm here, sir," I stammer at last.

I can feel Snape's dark eyes bore into my skull.

"Oh, but I think you do," he insists.

I'm silent again.

I look up, searching, into his face, but his black, unforgiving eyes send me looking back down.

Suddenly, this is enough for me. This is too much for me. I can't stand being frightened any longer.

"NO, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" I yell frantically, not even thinking about what I'm saying. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SO YOU CAN JUST STOP BEING ALL MYSTERIOUS AND DRAMATIC AND JUST SEND ME BACK TO GRYFFINDOR TOWER!"

I stare at him defiantly for a few seconds following my outburst, and he glares at me back.

Suddenly, I drop my gaze when I remember that he is likely to kill me any second.

_That was so dumb. That was moronic. That was suicidal._

"Potter."

I make a strange, strangled sound.

"Come here."

Snape's only a few feet away from me. But I find that it takes me half a minute for my feet to inadvertently decide to drag me to him.

I stand in front of him, looking down at the smooth, boring floor.

Snape's hands go to the side of my head, and tilt, no, jerk, my head upwards so I'm looking at him.

"I do not tolerate liars." He goes back to the silky, soft undertone.

I shiver, and I'm sure he catches it.

"Go lie there." He points to the armrest of a dark brown, suede covered armchair.

"W-what?" I'm caught off-guard. Why would he make me do that? I mean, is he going to make me lie there for an hour or something?

I don't move an inch.

"Your father is too easy on you," I hear him murmur under his breath. He steers me none-too-gently towards the chair, and pushes my upper body down so that I'm draped across the armrest.

"What are you doing?" I protest, trying to get back up.

"Stay still, Potter," he commands me almost lazily.

I don't listen to him. I feel ridiculous sprawled out across this armchair. I try to get up.

Suddenly, though, I hear a loud "smack!" and, before I can process anything, my bum is on fire.

I yelp out in pain, and turn sideways in alarm. I see Snape glaring at me, and...

I immediately turn red with humiliation. Snape had somehow taken my trousers off and I'm lying across the chair with just my boxers on!

"What the bloody hell?!" I'm not scared of Snape anymore. The sting from his whack is almost gone, and I'm just angry at him now for embarrassing me so much.

"Turn around, Potter. I'm not nearly done yet," he drawls, his words as cold as ice. "And watch that irresponsible mouth of yours before it gets hit with a mouth-soaping spell."

I'm humiliated and beyond angry now. I leap up and grab my wand off the floor, and I'm ready to hex him into oblivion.

Well, that is, until he grasps my wand arm hard enough to crush my bone.

Damn, he's strong.

"That'll be enough of your foolish attitude," he snaps at me. I'm panting with fear and worrying that I'll never be able to hold my wand again.

Snape releases my arm, and I almost fall with relief. But, before I can even massage my arm, I'm pushed violently into my position on top of the armchair.

I gasp as the hard armrest collides with my stomach.

"You-" he smacks me hard. "Do-" again. "Not-" and again. "Disrespect-" even harder this time. "Me."

He pauses for a second, then places a last, unrelenting smack exactly where the previous one was still recovering.

"Owww!" I cry out, blinking back tears of pain. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I'm ready to get up and try to give my smarting bum some relief, but Snape roughly forces me back down.

"I'm not done," he says. I can imagine him smirking behind me. _That fucking sadist_. "That was just for your rudeness."

He delivers another set of astonishingly sharp whacks, and by that time, I'm squirming and writhing like I'm having a seizure.

"Stay still," he growls as he performs a "Petrificus Totalus" on me.

Now, my skin feels completely raw and sore _and_ I can't move to make it slightly better.

He continues to deliver the piercing blows. After what feels like an eternity of pain concentrated on one sensitive part of my anatomy, he stops.

And finally, _finally_, he lifts the body-bind and I'm able to move again. My tears are streaming out by this point, and I'm standing, clutching my bum and trying to ease the excruciating burning on it.

So much for trying not to bawl like a baby.

Snape stares at me without a trace of emotion on his face. After a few minutes of me sniffling and crying back into the armchair, he decides to speak.

"Do you know why you deserved that?" he questions me, sneering just a bit.

I don't answer him. I don't trust myself to speak.

I guess he realizes that, because he continues.

"That was for your horrible habit of breaking important rules and creating unnecessary chaos," he says.

I stare at the armchair, wiping my eyes and feeling sorry for myself.

"Listen-!" his hand strikes the sorest, rawest part of my bum. "To me!"

I gasp and flinch and my hands fly back to protect my rear. The worst sting has just been reignited.

I turn around so that I can see and dodge any more smacks that might potentially come.

"Do not cause more trouble than you need to," Snape commands me. "Don't do foolish, reckless things such as the pointless prank you pulled on the owls."

"But I didn't do-"

My automatic response to an accusation was cut short.

"Don't say it," Snape advises me harshly. He leans close to me, and narrows his eyes. "Do you wish to have a repeat session?"

I back away instinctively, and shake my head side to side so quickly that it makes me dizzy.

"N-n-no, sir."

"Then remember what I said, and don't even try to be dishonest with me."

"Yes, sir," I'm back to studying the ground.

"Very well," Snape twitches his wand and my trousers are back on. _Damn, that's embarrassing_.

"Can I go now?" I ask, rubbing my sore rear.

"Don't disobey me. Your next punishment will be worse. This was just... let's say, a small_ sampling_ of what lies ahead."

I honestly can't think of a punishment that could've been worse. I almost _limp_ out Snape's quarters because of my smarting bum, trying to avoid his eyes. _This is too embarrassing. Oh Merlin, just kill me now._

I force myself to keep walking, keep walking to my morning class.

_Ugh. What are my Herbology classmates going to think of me?_

* * *

**A/N again:** Sorry for the slow update. I'm doing varsity wopo and cross country for school right now. My life is hectic.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Tell me your thoughts in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

As I push open the greenhouse door, everyone's staring at me. Everyone.

And it's horrible.

I viciously curse at Snape internally. Now that I've had time to get rid of the fear and embarrassment that's been blocking my mind from processing anything, I'm just furious, _beyond furious, _at Snape.

I stare at the ground to avoid revealing my beet-red face.

"Sorry, Professor. I was with Snape," I mumble, face still partly down.

Professor Longbottom looks me over once, and I can instantly detect his surprise and... pity.

"Oh, okay. Go on and join the rest of your classmates. We're discussing basic medicinal plants today."

I can tell he's trying to keep a semblance of professionalism and a calm demeanor, but I already know that he, along with all my Herbology classmates, is already speculating about what happened after I left the Great Hall.

I slide over next to Lexie, and she nudges me once Professor Longbottom starts lecturing again.

"What did he do?" she whispers urgently.

"Shush!" I say as many of our fellow Gryffindors turn our way. "Later."

Lexie shoots me an exasperated glance as I try to distract myself by eying the lavender-colored, moving plant that our professor is holding up.

"This beauty right here is very important in St. Mungo's. Its leaves are a staple in bone-healing potions and pain relievers. The leaves can be harvested at any given time, but they are most effective once they have turned a very dark shade of purple. The ones I have here only need a few more weeks to reach their maximum potency. Does anyone know..."

* * *

The next few hours pass by quickly enough. I try to pay attention, or, at least pay more attention than I usually do. The stuff we're discussing is thankfully interesting enough to not make me fall asleep.

Finally, I hear the magic words.

"Thank you for your attention today, class, and you are dismissed."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and head out with Brad and Lexie. I know they're both itching to know what happened, but I make them wait until I'm sure no one else can hear.

We walk in silence all the way to the common room. It's actually lunchtime, so no one is there.

"Tell us," Brad demands right as the Fat Lady's portrait closes.

I take a deep breath, before realizing that I can't tell my best friends. I can't tell them how humiliated Snape made me.

I can't do it.

"It was nothing," I lie vaguely.

"No, James. It was not nothing if you don't show up with a sarcastic retort to everything we mention," Lexie says.

Wow, she's good. I do that a lot after any professor assigns me a detention and I'm grumpy and pissed about it. I never knew she noticed.

"I'm serious! It was stupid. I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch." I keep trying, although I know that I should just tell my friends. All they can do is help, right?

"No, James, we're serious. Just spill it, okay? What'd he do to you? You looked like you had been walloped or something. He's not allowed to do that to you, right?" Brad asks.

They gasp in unison when I don't answer.

"But..."

"What?!"

"He's not allowed!"

"How many?"

"With what?"

"Did it hurt?"

I'm bombarded with questions that I don't want to answer. They keep interrupting each other, trying to get me to say something.

Finally, I decide to give in.

"Shut up, guys. It wasn't anything crazy. It didn't really hurt," I try to brush it off, act like it was no big deal, even though it was the complete opposite. "And I think my dad let him or something."

They look at me almost pleadingly, begging for more information.

"Well, he gave me only a few. With his bare hands. Honestly, it was nothing."

It's anything but nothing, but I just can't get myself to admit to how much trouble I got myself into.

"Oh," Brad says, looking a bit sheepish. "I kinda expected him to, you know, beat the crap out of you. I mean, he looked so mad when he dragged you out of the Hall."

"Yeah, well," I shrug absentmindedly as I get off the couch I didn't know I had sat on. I try to hide my wince.

Lexie is scrutinizing me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh my gosh, Lexie. Just stop it, okay? I just want to forget it," I reply, annoyed.

She finally backs off as we climb through the portrait hole.

"Did Snape ban you from anything?"

"Nope. If he banned me from the game against Ravenclaw, I would've just socked him right there."

Brad laughs while Lexie frowns. Sometimes I feel like Brad wants our House team to win even more than me, and he's not even on the team.

We make it to the Great Hall, and eat lunch. I make sure not to look at Snape, even though I'm sure he's watching my every move.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey again! Sorry for the short chapter... I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I still find people looking at me strangely, even a few days after my _incident_ with Snape. No one but my closest friends know exactly what happened, but I'm sure others assume certain things.

But, before I know it, the gossip dies down and I'm able to concentrate on other things. Namely, quidditch.

* * *

"James!" I hear a familiar voice call through the hall. I turn to see Meg Sullivan, our quidditch captain, approaching me.

"Yeah?"

"You ready for the game tomorrow?" she asks me, talking quickly.

"Yeah, I- "

But, before I can even finish, she launches into a detailing of our game plan for the next day, telling me things I already know.

" -and make sure you use your left hand to hold the club and strike the Bludger sometimes, because it'll throw them off track. We need to practice that more in the future. Oh yeah, and don't forget, make sure you look behind you so you don't get hit by anyone. Guard Lexie against any potential threats to her getting the Snitch, and, remember this, always block the Ravenclaw Seeker from getting the Snitch _first_, even if you need to block another person."

As Meg pauses for breath, I take the chance to interrupt.

"Calm down, Meg! You're acting like I haven't been going to all the practices we've been having lately," I say quickly. "We'll do fine. I know how to do my job. You're just getting yourself worked up."

Meg stares at me for a second, then sighs. "Oh, James. I'm just so nervous. And you, you haven't exactly been concentrating on quidditch recently, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked around us, and leans in closer. "I've heard about what happened with you and Snape. Well, I've heard about things, but what really happened?"

Apparently there has been enough gossip about it for a seventh year girl to know about it. I groan.

"It was no big deal. I really _have_ been thinking about quidditch."

Meg inspects my expression, but lets it go. "Fine. Just, do your best tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yeah, of course I will."

* * *

The day passes more quickly than it should have. The next morning came with me sleeping in for no particular reason.

"Come on, James, you're gonna be late!" I hear Brad shout obnoxiously into my ear. I ignore him and turn the other way. "James! You've got a quidditch match to win! Get up, you lazy arsehole!"

Quidditch. _Quidditch_.

"Shit!" I swear frantically as I suddenly scramble out from my sheets. "I totally forgot! Oh, my team's gonna kill me. What time is it?"

"It's eight fifteen."

I only have fifteen minutes to get ready for breakfast _and_ eat breakfast _and_ head to the pitch. I throw on my gear, and run out for about five minutes of eating time.

Brad runs with me to the Great Hall. When I reach the table, I see my whole team glaring at me.

"James! Where the hell have you been?" my fellow Beater, Henry Schmidt, demands. He's a large and muscular fifth-year who you would _not_ want to mess with. "You're gonna get us disqualified or something if we're late!"

I back up a bit, and put my hands up. "Sorry, Henry. I slept in."

"Well hurry up!" Meg cries as she checked her watch. "Damn it, we need to get to the pitch, like, now. James, do you absolutely need food?"

I _am_ really hungry, but I don't want to make my team even more annoyed at me. "No, I'll make it through."

"Okay, good. Let's go."

We head down to the quidditch pitch at a brisk pace, and I say goodbye to Brad as he rushes to get on the stands.

* * *

We come out onto the field, the crowd cheers loudly for us, and Meg shakes hands with the Ravenclaw captain.

Before long, the professor who's refereeing blows her whistle, and we all get up on our brooms into the air.

The Quaffles, Bludgers, and the snitch are let out, and I begin to evaluate the Ravenclaws' positions. Suddenly, a Bludger comes my way, and I raise my club and bash it towards a Ravenclaw Chaser, who is forced to let go of the Quaffle he had been holding.

But then, something doesn't feel right. As my arm swings at the Bludger, there's a slight pressure on my right elbow. I glance down briefly, and notice that my arm protector isn't on correctly. It is just about to fall off because I had slipped it on too hastily. _Damn it,_ I reprimand myself. _I really should've woken up on time to get my stuff on._

But after a while, I just shrug it off. _I can't really adjust it now. Besides, it doesn't even matter that much._

My thoughts go back to the game, as a Ravenclaw Beater is just about to send a Bludger on an unsuspecting Meg's way. I beat the Bludger to Meg's side, and hit it to the other side. Henry receives it, and sends it back to the Ravenclaw Beater.

But then, I'm distracted by the commentator. "Oh! Has Ravenclaw Seeker Jackson seen something? Yes, he has! Wait, that is not... oh, it is the snitch!"

I immediately try to locate Samuel Jackson, the tall, blonde Ravenclaw Seeker, who is headed towards a golden speck about twenty feet from me. I waste no time in trying to block his path towards the small Snitch, but there's no need because the ball flies away and disappears into the other side of the field.

I still hover near the Ravenclaw Seeker, determined not to let him get the Snitch. In front of me, Henry is spotting Lexie, and protecting her from any stray Bludgers.

I strike the Bludgers numerous times towards Chasers, and flew speedily on my Airtrail 300 to block. Since my arm protector has fallen off, my elbow is beginning to feel a little bruised. But, before I know it, we're leading 80-30, and winning is back to being the only thing on my mind.

Christian, one of our Chasers, scores two times in row, and our Keeper, Hanna, blocks an attempt to score in our middle hoop. Meg takes advantage of Henry and me both beating the Bludgers towards the Ravenclaws, and gives us another goal.

Suddenly, though, I'm distracted by Lexie whizzing on her broom right past me. A hush falls upon the whole field as everyone turns around to see the snitch, darting from side to side on the Ravenclaw end. Lexie and Samuel are both about the same distance from it, and I'm not sure who is going to get it.

Instinct kicks in before I can even think. I'm about ten feet closer to the Ravenclaw end than anybody else (save the Seekers), and I know that if we want to win, someone has to ensure Lexie's catching the Snitch first.

I crouch down low on my broom, and skim through the air as quickly as I can. I almost overtake Lexie, who had nearly a two seconds' head start on me. As she glances sideways at me, I weave past her, and fly straight into Samuel's path. He's forced to turn sharply, which gives Lexie a good lead.

Time seems to slow. Lexie is only a few feet from the Snitch now, and her arm is outstretched to catch it. _Reach, Lexie!_ I will her forcefully, straining to catch it for her or something.

But then, as the whole world seems to hold its breath, the snitch flies away, and the world groans.

Just as the disheartened mumblings from the Gryffindors and the hopeful Ravenclaws' cheers begin, I spot the Snitch again, lurking approximately some hundred feet to my right. The only problem is, Samuel and Lexie have both seen it as well, and Samuel is closer to it than I am. Also, as if Merlin wants to taunt me, Lexie and Samuel are again in a very close fight to reach it.

There's no doubt about what I will do: I lie as close to my broom as I can, and zoom toward where they are headed.

As I coax my broom into going as fast as it possible can, the dozens of feet that whiz by seem like inches. Lexie, Samuel, and I are all going much faster than we have gone in the whole game. I'm not sure of what I'm going to do, but I just know I have to do something to block Samuel.

I'm about to reach my arm out to have it hit Samuel, but I realize that he can just swerve a bit to avoid it. So, as we're only about a dozen feet from the snitch, I turn suddenly and crash sideways into him.

My breath is knocked out, and Samuel lets out a loud, "oof!". Then, as I come back to my senses, I see Lexie smiling and holding up the golden, winged ball. The stands erupt in deafening cheers.

I shout joyfully and pump my fist in the air. Then, I feel the pain.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath as I roll my sleeve up and glance at my discolored right arm. Then, I look up briefly to see an enraged Samuel Jackson fuming at me, completely not over me trying to crash into him twice.

"Fucking retarded firstie," he spits out viciously, and hurls himself into me. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for me, he's facing my right side, and my right arm. As my arm gets caught in the impact, I hear a crack, and I almost fall off my broom from the pain.

Samuel seems to hear it too, and smirks. Then, he races away, not wanting to be caught injuring me.

As for me, my eyes are squeezed shut tightly in pain, until Henry comes up to me.

"Great job, James! I can't believe you actually went for- " he cuts himself off as he takes a look at my expression. "What's wrong?"

"My- arm- hurts- like- hell," I manage to choke out.

"And looks like hell," he frowns as he sees it. Then, suddenly, he's a protective big guy, wanting to get revenge. "Oh, Merlin. That bastard Samuel did it to you, didn't he? I saw him being rough with you after you crashed into him. I'm gonna get him for this. Oh, he's gonna- "

"No," I say quietly. "He's just gonna get mad again and hurt one of us again. Just... let's just do this later, and so he can't trace it back to us."

Henry's quiet for a second, as he takes in my subdued tone. "Merlin, James, you're not okay right now. Did you break your arm or elbow or is it just bruised?"

"I- I think I broke something. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but..."

Just then, the rest of the team flies back to us.

"Great job, guys!" they all congratulate us. "Get down and change, we're having a party in the common room!" Henry melts into the rest of the crowd, getting congratulated.

With that, they all fly back down, and I follow. I can't miss this party. I have to get there quickly enough, before Professor Willis stops it because it's gotten out of hand.

I land with the others, and jog towards the locker rooms, eager to go to the party, despite the throbbing pain in my arm.

But, once I shower and change, careful to avoid moving or displaying my arm, I'm stopped by a now-familiar person, all clad in dark robes.

"James," Snape says loudly, causing me to stop and turn around with dread. What did he want with me this time?

"Yes, sir?" I try to be as polite as possible. I don't want an excuse to get spanked again.

"Good job. And, here's your arm protector," he says, giving me the thing that fell and that had been totally forgotten about.

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, let me see your right arm."

"What?" I'm taken aback by this. Does he know I'm injured?

"You heard me. Roll up your sleeve."

"But, there's nothing wrong with it!" I cry defiantly, throwing it up, along with the other, to demonstrate how it was perfectly fine. In reality, the action hurt like the Cruciatus, and I grit my teeth to keep from crying out.

Snape looks at me, and I force an impatient and bored expression on my face.

After a while, he finally buys it and decides not to bother me anymore. "Very well. But, if I find that you've been lying to me..."

The incomplete sentence makes me shudder inadvertently, and I consider, for a second, to tell him the truth. But, with the thought of a fun party with butterbeer, all of Gryffindor, and lots of sweets, that possibility is completely erased.

"I'm not lying to you. Bye, sir!" I say quickly, and continue on my way to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! Here's a long(ish) chapter for all you guys! And it _did_ take me a while to type all these 2200+ words...

Thanks for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

_Merlin, that was a close one,_ I think to myself, hurrying to get to the Tower. My arm keeps moving and I feel like the bones in it are being crushed with every second I keep running. Despite the pain, I force myself to act normal, in case Snape sees me again. I mean, he went the other way, but he  
seems to be able to get anywhere at any time.

I finally make it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"

"Guzzling Gretchens," I say, panting hard.

"Of course," the Fat Lady chuckles at herself, and swings open to reveal loud shouting and a crazy mess.

"Already?" I groan to myself. I wanted to be part of the mess-making. Oh, well. At least the party was still at full swing.

I quickly make my way beside my teammates, smiling and excitedly acknowledging congratulations and compliments all the way.

"Jamesie!" Meg throws herself at me, holding a half-finished Firewhiskey. "Glad you could make it! What took you so long?"

"Nothing, I was just being slow," I manage to choke out, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that the sudden pressure had caused.

"Well, join the fun! Have a butterbeer, we managed to get some from someone's secret stash," Meg exclaims, pushing a mug towards me. I happily accept.

"James! Way to go! You definitely crushed ol' Sam's big dreams," Hanna laughs.

I see Lexie, and she makes her way over to me. "Great job and thanks for stopping that Samuel from getting the Snitch!" she smiles, side-hugging me (thankfully on the left side). "You were amazing!"

Gradually, more and more people start making their way over to me, back-slapping me, exclaiming how great I was. My arm gets more and more uncomfortable with every little movement that I make, and I can't stand it anymore. I try to hang around some more, but I realize that I'm not having fun by worrying about my arm.

I reluctantly try to make my way to the dormitories, when Brad stops me. "Hey, where are you going? The party's, like, all for you! You were crazy out there!"

"Thanks, but I've got to..."

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to be embarrassed about all this attention," Brad tells me quite loudly.

Henry hears this, and in mock surprise exclaims, "Little Jamesie, getting fed up with all of us loving you?"

Before I know it, he lifts me up, and bellows, "Everyone, make some noise for our crazy little Beater, Jamesie!"

Well, apparently he forgot about my injury in the presence of alcohol.

The rooms seems to shudder from all the congratulatory shouts and stomping that result. Meanwhile, I'm struggling, feet kicking the air. What is Henry doing? I feel like he's going to drop me, and I'm going to die from how much pain has collected in my arm.

However, no one seems to notice my pain, and before I know it, I'm being passed around the room.

"Ahhhh, get me down!" I shout in protest as my arms seems to be falling off. No one listens. I'm above the heads of all the Gryffindors, using their hands and fingers to support me. I'm lying on my back, above all the crazy cheering and stomping, and I'm not enjoying it. Actually, I think I might pass out.

But, before I know it, the portrait hole slams open (I didn't even know that was possible!), and Professor Willis storms in.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" she demands. Everyone freezes, and I _finally_ feel myself getting let down.

At this point, I'm just trying not to cry because I swear, the pain jolting up and down my arm is trying to force tears out of me.

"Mr. Potter? What were you doing above everyone's heads?" our Head of House asks me. _Aw, come on! I wasn't even the one who started it!_

"Oh, uh, nothing, Professor," I mumble, trying to avoid eye contact.

I'm not exactly looking at her, but I can _feel_ her stern gaze upon me.

"James Sirius Potter, I asked you a question, and I expect an actual answer. Why were you housemates lifting you up?"

"Uh, they were congratulating me, I guess," I risk a small glance up. "I mean, it wasn't really my choice."

"Okay," she says in a half-sigh. "Well, party's over, everyone. I was severely disappointed when I heard complaints from other professors on lower floors about loud and obnoxious noises coming from the Tower. I expect you all to behave yourself in the Common Room, and I expect all celebrations to remain under control. Now, I expect this room to be cleaned- _without magic_- in the next ten minutes. If it is not, I will assign you all detentions."

Everyone groans. I hear myself groan as well, but I slowly follow everyone else in picking up trash and wiping up spilled butterbeer. However, I hear someone coming up behind me.

I turn, and find myself faced towards Professor Willis. She smiles warmly at me. Wow, what a change of demeanor.

"Sorry I automatically accused you when I walked in," she apologizes. I manage a small smile in return. "I'd just like to tell you how proud I am of you for giving Gryffindor such an important quidditch win."

She pats me on the back. Although she doesn't directly touch my injured arm, it does manage to send a wave of pain through me. I can hardly conceal my wince. She seems to detect my discomfort.

"Are you okay?" she asks me in a motherly tone. That's what I really like about her. She can be really nice at times.

"Yeah," I half grunt, half cough. "My arm's just a little sore."

She looks at me, concerned. "Oh, some of those crashes with the Ravenclaws were pretty rough. I can't believe I didn't notice that before. Here, how about I walk down to the Hospital Wing with you? Poppy'll heal whatever's wrong with your arm in a minute."

"No, no, I'm fine," I say quickly. Too quickly.

"You don't seem too fine. Come on, Mr. Potter, there's no need to act all heroic." _Like my dad,_ I scoff.

I'm about to protest some more, but she somehow leads me out the door and into the corridor. She tries to talk with me, but I'm not really in the mood and just answer with one or two words. When we arrive at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey greets us.

"Oh, look who it is. The quidditch hero, who must be sporting an injury," she says, hustling me in. I was quite familiar with her disapproval of quidditch. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, really," I mutter, annoyed at having been led there.

Madam Pomfrey _tsk_s. "You're looking all pale and clammy. Hop onto a bed and I'll run some diagnostics."

She directs me to the nearest bed, and I reluctantly sit down on it. With a wave of her arm, I'm changed into hospital pajamas, and she's swiftly checking my health.

"Oh, something's definitely the matter," she looks at me sternly. "How long has your right humerus been broken and your elbow dislocated?"

Oh. That didn't sound good. "Not too long," I reply meekly.

"Well, we'll have to fix them up. Right, I'm going to retrieve a pain reliever for you," she tells me absentmindedly, heading towards her office. I see her searching for something and getting a pale blue potion out of her stores.

"Here, you just drink this and you'll feel fine in about a second," she tells me, holding out a vial.

I look at the potion skeptically, but ultimately reach out to take it. I gulp the disgusting liquid down, careful to keep my tongue back.

"Good boy. Now..." she takes my arm, and skillfully twists it in one smooth motion. My elbow sickeningly assumes a normal looking position. Throughout all this, I can feel my bone moving, but I don't feel any pain.

Pomfrey takes another look at my arm, and takes out her wand. I eye it warily, as I always do when people have wands pointed at me. A murmured spell later, there's an unmistakable sound of my bone connecting, and the medi-witch sets my arm delicately back down.

"There. I've healed your arm and your elbow, and so- "

"So, can I go now?" I ask impatiently. Quite rudely too, even I can tell.

Pomfrey stares me down. "Absolutely not. You'll need some bed rest, and I'll want to see how your arm is doing in a few hours."

She takes out another potion, and hands it to me. "Drink this. It's a sleep potion. You'll have trouble sleeping otherwise, as that spell I used on your arm leaves patients quite jumpy."

I put on a slight pout. However, seeing as I have no other choice, I take the vial and gulp its contents down. I immediately feel the potion taking effect, and I climb under the bed's covers and get comfortable.

"Now listen, when you get up, just call me and I'll inspect your arm. I'll let you go if it's healed satisfactorily, okay?"

"Okay," I murmur, my eyelids getting heavy.

"Sleep tight," the medi-witch says with a small chuckle. I hear her walk away as I drift into a peaceful, potion-induced slumber.

* * *

I wake up, feeling more refreshed than ever. I open my eyes, and reach out my arms to yawn, noticing that they look completely normal.

I'm about to call for Madam Pomfrey, but I already hear footsteps coming towards me. I sit up slowly, and I'm about to greet her when I see someone behind her.

A dark, looming figure, almost camouflaging with the shadow cast by the setting sun.

Snape.

_Why is he here? _I complain to myself._ He's gonna think I got into trou-_

Oh, Merlin save me.

He asked about my arm. I lied to him.

He said something along the lines of "I'm going to kill you if you're lying to me".

My hearts sinks as I think about what's coming upon me.

He's going to kill me.

_Hm... but there's always hope. Maybe he'll make my death painless...?_

But as I see his face more clearly, those hopes are all but demolished.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's another chapter for you guys! Yeah, yeah, I know how much of a delay I put forth for all you amazing readers. My apologies.

Well, looks like little Jamesie is in for it! Next chapter will include spanking, so be forewarned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** CP.

* * *

He's scowling fiercely at me, trying to somewhat conceal his rage and act responsibly around Pomfrey. But I can sense his rage somehow flare up as he nears my bed.

"How dare you!" he snarls from a clenched jaw. My eyes widen, and I'm thankful to Merlin that he at least isn't going to wallop me right here, in the open space of the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey eyes Snape for a while, but doesn't say anything to him. At last, she asks me," How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I croak out, reaching for some water. Madam Pomfrey hands the glass to me.

"Is your arm okay? Is it feeling really stiff or sore?"

"It's a bit sore," I tell her, briefly glancing at Snape on accident. Pomfrey starts to cast some diagnostics.

"You'll be _so_ sore in another area when I'm done with you," Snape threatens me in a low voice, drawing close to me.

I blanch at the threat, and shakily set the water down.

"Your arm seems to have healed just fine, James. I would advise waiting two more days before going out to quidditch practice, though," Madam Pomfrey informs me, before casting a wary glance at Snape. "But I guess you can leave now if you have to."

Snape tersely nods in subtle appreciation, and glares at me. My pajamas are suddenly switched to regular school robes, and I slowly climb out of the bed, cursing my luck and avoiding Snape's eye.

Right as I'm back on my feet, Snape presses his cold hands against the back of my neck, causing me to jump in terror. _Like a little dog,_ I scoff at myself. _Don't let Snape see your fear, you idiot! Just stay calm._

He leads me out the Infirmary door in this way, shivers crawling down my back the whole way. I'm scared of what he's going to do to me, but I'm also mortified as to what other people will think, seeing me being led to a guillotine like an unruly 5-year-old.

It seems to be evening, and, very unfortunately, also right after dinner. There's probably half the school in the hallway Snape and I are in. Just my stupid luck.

As I hesitate near the door, Snape gives me a rough push, and I stumble out. People see me, and shoot me curious and strange looks. Their eyes linger for more time than is necessary. I keep my head down, but I know that everyone will still be able to see that it's me.

Suddenly, I see Henry, my fellow Beater, who is walking and talking with a pretty sixth-year witch. Right as I catch a glance at Henry, I avert my eyes. Unfortunately, though, the witch he's talking with sees me, and gestures for Henry to look. I am aware of this all, of course, because the witch and Henry both happen to be very loud people.

"Jamesie!" Henry booms out, causing me to jerk my head in his direction. I hastily shake my head, signaling to him that it isn't a good time. He doesn't quite catch the signal, though.

"Hey, James, what'd you do this time?" he asks, ignoring all the people staring at him and me.

I don't answer. I don't even think that my mouth can even work. I can tell, however, that Snape just _looks_ at him, because he immediately shuts up.

Finally, finally,_ finally_ we reach Snape's quarters. By that time, I'm a complete and total wreck. My knees are weak, and I'm shivering like there's no tomorrow.

Snape shuts the door and locks it silently with his wand. A cold, cruel sense of déjà vu overwhelms me. _Oh, Merlin. Please let me escape with only minor injuries or just make it a quick Avada Kedavra-like death, okay?_

Snape turns towards me, and his glower is already enough to constrict my throat.

"I- I'm- I'm sorry," my mouth somehow manages to stutter. Snape's expression changes to something of a questioning, amused-but-not-really-amused smirk. I imagine Dad gives some expression like that to Dark wizards when he's interrogating them before they get thrown into Azkaban for life. Except Dad's probably not even close to being as scary as Snape.

"I'm sure you are." There's that low, sardonic, slightly jeering monotone again.

Silence. The silence is almost unbearable as I study the floor.

"So..." Snape's voice makes me jump. "You lied to my face, told me that you weren't lying, and then had an obnoxious, irresponsibly loud party for yourself. And all the while you were risking causing very serious injury to yourself."

I don't answer. There's another pause.

"Well? Do you not admit that these events occurred?" he finally demands. _I hate you,_ I think viciously. _  
_

Still staring at the ground, I mutter, "I didn't say anything."

Suddenly, I feel my jaw being forced upwards by Snape's cold hand, and I'm staring into his black eyes.

"Look at me when you're talking, and address me properly," he pretty much growls. _Well, I'm sorry, you bastard. Maybe if you just stopped trying to scare the shit out of me, we could work this out in a civilized way._

Instead of voicing my thoughts, though, there's just a "sorry, sir."

"Well, we'll have to work this out, correct?" A rhetorical question. As if I were a little child.

"I'm not a little kid." The words are out of my mouth before I know it. And I know that I couldn't have helped myself from saying them.

I'm still staring at Snape's face, so I see his eyebrow go up dangerously.

"Well, you certainly behaved like one. And quite an immature one, at that. You'll have to learn to tell the truth, if you ever want to grow up and not become an idiotic imbecile," he tells me in a low, quiet voice. He pauses for a second. "I guess we'll have to integrate this lesson into that thick skull of yours. And in a childish way, mind you, because children get childish punishments."

He suddenly strides toward a chair behind me, his robes brushing mine. He sits down.

"Lie down across my knee," he instructs me coldly. My eyes widen. _Oh, no. He's gonna spank me. And with me on his lap, too! Fucking sadist. _

I don't comply with his instructions. Obviously. I mean, who would willingly lie across a cruel, scary man's lap, especially when his eyes are flashing dangerously? Instead, I inconspicuously look around for an escape route. I guess it's my second nature to do that, even though I know that he'll be able to catch me effortlessly.

Snape seems to know what I'm thinking.

"If you're going to run, go ahead. I'll just triple your punishment," he warns me without any emotion on his cruel face. "And if I have to shove you onto my knees, I won't do it gently."

I gulp, and awkwardly drape myself over his knees out of sudden fear. He immediately roughly adjusts my body so that my bottom is prominently raised in the air like a target for assault. I squeeze my eyes shut in mortification.

"May this be a lesson to you," Snape says in a lazy, drawl-like fashion as he rolls up his sleeves carefully.

Suddenly, my trousers are off, and- _SMACK!_ This being the second time he's spanking me doesn't make it any less embarrassing or uncomfortable.

I squirm around, hoping that I don't fall off. Snape holds me in place firmly, so I don't think that this is a major problem.

However, I have different problems. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Snape's spanks reverberate around the room.

I think he's unleashing his fury at the world on me. I have never known anybody to be able to hit anything with such force. My bottom is already stinging.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ I groan internally. He keeps unleashing these hard blows onto my sensitive bum, and it doesn't seem like he's going to stop anytime soon. I grind my teeth together, trying to keep myself from making a noise. I can't show weakness, especially in front of this bastard who I bet wants me to.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
_

___SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

I let out a tiny groan. Why won't he just stop? I've got the message: Don't lie to Snape. And I have a burning backside to prove my comprehension.

He doesn't stop. He doesn't even take a small break. His hand is harder than steel. I swear.

_Oh, Merlin, this hurts!_ I think frantically as Snape continues to spank me. _Make it stop! I swear I won't do anything bad in life again!_

However, as expected, the flurry of spanks does not cease._ Ohhhh, please, stop! I'll not fucking lie to you next time! Just stop,_ I will Snape, losing my hopes in Merlin being kind to me.

I can't suppress a loud groan as a hard smack lands right on top of a previous one. My eyes are slightly watery, but I swear that's just because there's dust in the air.

_SMACK!_ "Owww!" I cry, tensing. I can't handle much more. My bottom hurts like there's no tomorrow. I'll bet that it's redder than my face at the moment. I'm actually really proud that I'm not crying, because this time, I had known what to expect. I mean, last time I was bawling just because I had never expected anything like this to happen.

___SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"Oh Merlin, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," I say desperately under my breath. ___  
_

___SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

And then he gives me a super hard smack. And my feet painfully kick a foot of the chair. Except that's nothing compared to the pain burning on my bum.

And then... he finally, _finally_ stops, right before I start pleading for him to.

"Well, Mister Potter, have you learned your lesson? Or at least for right now?" he asks menacingly.

"Y- yessir," I pretty much pant out.

"What have you learned?"

"I- I- I won't lie t- to you next time," I stammer breathlessly.

"Or you'll earn yourself another uncomfortable trip across my lap," he finishes for me, in quite a foreboding tone.

He loosens his grasp on me, and I slide free. I shakily stand myself up, and immediately start rubbing my butt. Shamelessly. I mean, Snape's already hit my butt a billion times, so I guess I can rub the sting (that he caused!) out in front of him.

Snape stares at me, without a trace of pity or sympathy or anything on his face, as usual. And suddenly, he speaks.

"Your father is coming."

"What?!" I'm confused.

"He was informed about your arm injury, and he decided that a quick visit would do you some good," Snape explains, smirking for some unknown reason. He does pretty much everything for an unknown reason.

_Dad's coming. Dad's coming._ I'm not too content about that. I mean, who wants a parent at Hogwarts? But, I guess- _Dad! He was the one who let Snape wallop me! Oh my god, I'm going to kill him. Oh my god. Oh my god. I hate him. I will kill him, I swear. Who lets their kid be punished by the cruelest person to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts? Snape was a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! Oh, Dad, when you come, I swear...  
_

However, my thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. And all I'm thinking is, _Dad, I will kill you._

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh! Finally. Finally. Sorry for the wait. I just got finals over with about two weeks ago. Stressful to the MAX.

But, hope you liked this! I don't know if I did. Spanking is very hard to write, I assure you.

Well, next chapter will contain Harry and James S. bonding. Well, maybe not warm, cheery bonding, but we'll see. Haha.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape opens the door with a lazy flick of his wand. And there, wearing a familiar, uneasy expression, is my dad.

I immediately stand up, not caring about Snape anymore.

"Dad, I hate you! I can't believe you would let _Snape_, of all people, to do whatever the hell he wants to me! Do you know what torture I've been through these past days? Oh my god, I hate you, I hate you, I hate- "

Snape cuts me off by rudely shaking me. That brings me back to my senses. Dad is looking extremely uncomfortable and confused, and Snape looks livid. I catch his death glare and gulp. He can't start walloping me with Dad here, can he?

"Mister Potter, I suggest you keep your mouth shut until we can talk about this in a civilized manner, or I'll teach you a lesson about being absurdly rude to a guest."

"But- but- but- " I sputter, "he's my dad!"

"Yes, but he won't be able to do anything when I take a paddle to your behind."

I do a little half-gasp. Snape has never threatened me with some implement other than his hand... maybe he's decided that I deserve more pain than I'm getting, which probably is barely possible. That cruel, evil git.

All this time, Dad is standing in the doorway looking bewildered. Now he speaks. "Can we all sit down an discuss what is going on right now? James, is your arm okay now?"

"Yes," I spit out.

"Good, but I don't appreciate your attitude. Apologize to your professor... and to me," Dad tells me. When I just glare at him, he forcefully says,"Now."

"I'm sorry for being rude, _sir_," I manage to mumble between clenched teeth. "And I'm sorry, Dad, for yelling at you." How did this turn from being me on the offensive to me on the defensive?

Snape rolls his eyes at the loving exchange going on between father and son. "If you don't mind, _Harry_, come in and sit down." Snape hisses Dad's first name.

Somehow Dad and Snape had recently been going on a first-name basis, even though Snape didn't quite agree that having Dad, his hated former student, and him becoming familiars was too great for his reputation. They have become allies of a sort after the War. Dad wants to believe that Snape was actually a great guy, but Snape still isn't too appreciative of Dad's attempts at socializing with him. Nevertheless, Dad still tries his hardest to please Snape when he can and to be as polite as he can when Snape isn't on his nerves.

In some ways, I feel like Dad has grown up from being Snape's hated student, but Snape hasn't.

Back in the present, I somehow find myself sitting down next to my father on a couch. Thank Merlin I'm at least sitting on something soft.

"So, Severus, I take it that my son has not quite been behaving himself lately?" Dad asks. _Fine, talk about me like I'm not even here._

"When has that statement ever been false?" Snape sneers, with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stares at me. "James is worse than you, possibly even worse than his paternal grandfather as well."

Dad looks like he was going to say something, but thinks better of it. At last, he says to me, "James, how has Professor Snape been disciplining you?"

I look at him wide-eyed. This is my chance to pull out the dramatics, not like like my experiences weren't deserving.

"Dad, I really don't know what you were thinking when you let Snape punish me. He's been blistering my behind all day even when I haven't done much wrong! He beats me like there's no tomorrow. In fact, my butt is really sore right now since he just finished walloping me for breaking my arm! It wasn't even my fault!" I end, only slightly aware of how embarrassing it is to be telling my father how his, shall we say, "_friend_", spanks me.

Dad looks at me for a moment. He has an unreadable mask on his face. I was sure that he would eagerly disapprove of Snape's disciplining methods. I mean, Dad had never spanked me at home. Sure, he had threatened to "belt" me when I was being absolutely intolerable, but of course he never carried out his threats. Only someone as horrible as Snape would actually hit a child.

"Severus, is this all true?" Dad asks Snape, acting as if he were putting on a show for me.

"Pott- Harry, I think we all know about your son's insane theatrics. I've only smacked his behind a few times because he deliberately lied to me, even after warnings not to. I haven't been cruel at all with my punishments, but I'm sure that James has even convinced himself that I'm nearly killing him," Snape replies, still eying me dangerously. "Why don't you just go inspect James's sorry little bottom to see how lightly I've gone on him. I've only used my hand. If I were such a troublemaker like your son, I would've been caned until my back bled."

"Well, James, do you want to show off your backside to me, or have we decided that Professor Snape is not being unnecessarily heavy-handed?" Dad inquires.

Although I felt like I was being Crucio-ed when Snape was beating me, I realize that he probably didn't leave too many marks. That sneaky bastard.

"All the marks have faded," I mutter under my breath. Louder, I say, "No, Dad, I'm fine with Snape beating the living daylights out of me."

Dad gives me a Look, and I know to shut up now. He hesitates for a moment, then faces Snape and says, "Can we go talk in private somewhere? James, you can sit and relax here for a moment. We won't be long."

Snape and Dad leave, and enter what I suspect is a study room of sorts. They are talking softly, but I pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. I get up and edge closer to the door. Surprisingly, they haven't used a Silencing spell.

"-is being such a troublesome brat, and I will not have it! Like what you wrote to me before, you don't want him expelled, do you?"

"Severus, I understand that you are doing this for me, and I thank you profusely for it, but I wasn't aware that you were going to use such... old-fashioned disciplining methods on him!"

"He most likely thinks that detention is a joke, since getting it doesn't prevent him from finding trouble. I've seen that corporal punishment works very effectively with my own, personal experiences, and if that doesn't take James down a notch, nothing will!"

I can hear a faint sigh. Then Snape talks again. "You clearly are worried for your son's safety. What I do is not cruel or anything, though it may seem like it. I do not "beat" James, as he so crudely worded, as much as I would want to. James tests his limits too frequently, pulls too many pranks, and needs to be kept in line. What do _you_ suggest I do?"

There's another sigh, then my dad responds. "I really don't know, Severus. If you had the permission to spank me while I was at Hogwarts, I would have been petrified. I guess we've established more trust over the years, but despite that, I'm still concerned about where this will lead James. Does he look extremely embarrassed after receiving punishment?"

"Of course he does, it's part of the process. But he looks much more angry at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to pull some vicious prank on me. On that day, I will most likely not use my hand," Snape says, as I picture him smiling in apparent glee.

"Well, don't hurt him too much," says Dad in his worried parent tone.

"Of course not. I take it that I would have the whole Auror department chasing me down if I so much as left a bruise on James?" I can internally see Snape's raised, condescending eyebrows.

Dad chuckles lightly. "Something like that."

"So I have your most_ honorable_ permission to continue- how should we say this- 'walloping the living daylights' out of your son?" Snape questions, his voice dripping with irony.

"I guess so, but only when appropriate. Also, send me an owl anytime you punish James."

"Oh, Daddy's too worried that the evil man's going to hurt his little baby, is he?" I can perfectly imagine Snape's eye-roll.

Dad ignores the small provocation. At that time, I decide that it would be good if I headed back to the couch.

Right as I plop down into the cushions, the study door opens. I do my best to look bored. "You done in there?"

"Watch your tone, mister," Dad admonishes lightly. The corners of his mouth suddenly twitch upwards. "You wouldn't want to offend your favorite professor, the greas- uh, _great_ git- I mean _guy_ of the dungeons, would you?"

I give a small snicker as Snape glares at him. Dad has taken many chances to work Snape up a bit. He takes advantage of his non-student position, and feels like he's able to cause some trouble for Snape. Enough without getting attacked, anyway. But hey, Dad's the head of the Aurors. He should be able to duel Snape any day.

"Oh, James, this is slightly belated, but congrats on your quidditch win! Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me for some ice cream? I have a bit of time off, Ron's covering for me."

"Sure!" I jump up, eager to get as far away from Snape as I can. Although I'm not quite over how Dad let Snape hit me, I realize that it wasn't really Dad's choice. Snape has a horrible knack for confusing people and then getting them to agree with him, and Dad had to let him punish me the more painful way, since Snape wouldn't have it any other way. More proof that he is a sadist.

"Oh, Severus, would you care to join us?" Dad asks, and I stare at him like he's gone crazy.

"No, I do not care to spend my time with miscreants, old and young," Snape says snappily, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

As I stride out the door, I turn my head backwards to catch Snape glaring at me. Feeling confident with my dad by my side, I give my fiercest glare back. I don't think it works because Snape gives me a look that says, "you're screwed next time you see me. For no reason."

* * *

**A/N:** Many apologies for the half-year wait for another chapter. I've been finishing up my junior year, and only now have I gotten a chance to write anything. Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter has cleared up some Harry-Snape confusion.

If any of you have suggestions, feel free to review with them or PM me! To be honest, this story can go anywhere from here, so I will take all advice into consideration. :)


End file.
